Together
by Welovethat
Summary: Togther they Baxter-Daniels family does well. (Summary is aweful but story isn’t bad) Rating may change. Raven/Chelsea Nia/Tess
1. 1

"Auntie Rae, we need to talk." Levi says walking into the living room where Raven is sitting on the couch.

"What's up, Levi? Is Booker hiding dirty socks under your pillow again?" Raven ask putting down her notebook.

"No. It's about mom." Levi answers sitting next to her. Raven's mood shifts and becomes concerned. Levi was a serious little fellow but he looked more serious and scared. Raven didn't know what was wrong with her best friend.

"Is everything okay?" Raven ask putting her arm around him, offering some sort of comfort. Levi was about to answer but the two heads turned because of a loud thud coming from the bathroom. Raven told Levi to stay where he was so she could go find out. Booker and Nia are out of town with their dad so that left Chelsea.

"Chels? Is everything- oh my gosh, Chelsea!" Raven slowly opened the door to her best friend lying on the floor and blood around her. She rushed to the red head sitting next to her and lifting her head.

"Rae." Chelsea faintly whispers.

"Chelsea what happened?" Raven ask looking around the bathroom for any evidence of anything when she found Chelsea's wrist with a deep gash in it.

"I forgot how squeamish of blood I was." Chelsea laughed softly, tears streaming down her face.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

"Chelsea what were you thinking?" Raven ask as she put the finishing wrapping on Chelsea's wrist.

"I- you won't understand." Chelsea said avoiding looking at the psychic.

"Chelsea please tell me. I'll try my best to understand. You're my best friend, and I can't lose you." Raven said cupping her face. In all honesty, Raven was keeping something from Chelsea too. In fact she was on the couch writing out a way to tell her the news when Levi came to talk to her.

"I'm in love with someone, but I know they don't love me back, and I've loved them for over 20 years, and the thought of them breaking my heart hurts, and I don't want to live without them anymore, but I can't tell them how I feel. I'm not pretty, and I mess everything up, and I'm not that smart so why be a waste of space?" Chelsea confessed new tears flowing like rivers down her face. Raven's heart began to beat super fast and she could feel it start to break even. Raven was in love with Chelsea, but Chelsea was in love with someone else. It also broke Raven's heart to hear Chelsea talk bad about herself because everything that she considered to be true, Raven thought the exact opposite.

"Can I ask who?" Raven ask, her voice a little shaky.

"Well, she's smart and hardworking. She's a loving mother and her kids are amazing. She's beautiful and has a great fashion sense. She's all I've ever wanted in a person and she's looking right at me." Chelsea said still not looking at Raven. Raven didn't even notice her chest drastically rising and falling because of her heavy breathing.

"Chels," Raven said quickly wiping a tear. Chelsea lifted her head and looked Raven in her eyes. She then realized that Raven felt the same way. She didn't say anything but instead Raven says, "I'm in love with you." The two sat in a beautiful silence before Raven made the first move to give Chelsea a kiss. She placed a hand on the redheads cheek, rubbing her thumb over the soft porcelain skin. She moved in slowly, closing her eyes and let her lips touch Chelsea's. Time stood still as their lips began to dance with each other's, moving at a steady rhythm and fitting perfectly together. Chelsea brought her hand to the back of Raven's head, pulling her closer and caressing the deep brown locks. Raven's hand left Chelsea's face only to be gently placed on her back. The explosion of passion created a heat between them that had been desired by the both of them for the longest time. Each movement explained just how much the love they had for each other had been building up between them. They both found that even though at this moment the both of them felt invincible, they were still humans and their lungs demanded air. They pulled away, breathing heavy and put their foreheads together.

"Chelsea, you are not a waste of space. You have your slip ups but they are the cutest things I've ever seen in my life and they make you seem like an even better person because you learn from them. Well, most of them. We're still working on the toast situation. You definitely are smart, maybe not in ways that others are but you still are one of the smartest people I know, and you are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on. I work with models, I should know. You just need the confidence they do and I swear to you you will feel just as beautiful as you are. Okay? I love you for you. You're my best friend and I want you to be more than that whenever you're ready." Raven confessed. This was not the way she had originally planned on doing this in her notebook, but she wouldn't change a thing. Okay maybe the fact that Chelsea tried to take her own life but everything else was perfect.

"I want to be with you immediately. I'm ready. I've been ready since 7th grade, Rae." Chelsea said eagerly. Raven just smiled a bit and whispered 'okay' and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Levi was standing on the other side of the door debating on whether to knock because they had been in there for quite a while.

"Auntie Rae? Is mom okay?" Levi ask meekly. Raven smiled at the cute little 9 year olds shaky voice.

"Come I'm in Levi. She's okay." Raven answered. The little boy stepped in the bathroom immediately wrapping his arms around Chelsea.

"Auntie Rae I saw your notebook and I couldn't help but read it. I'm sorry for snooping." Levi confessed, still holding onto his mother.

"It's alright Levi. I already told her and we are together now so everything is okay." Raven said tussling Levi's hair around. Levi left his mother and threw his arms around the psychic's neck.

"I love you, Auntie Rae."

"I love you too, Levi."

"Hey Rae, what time is it?" Chelsea ask, looking at the heartwarming scene before her. Then she realized that there were two very important people missing.

"Almost 4:30- Oh my gosh, I gotta go pick up the kids from the airport!" Raven said bolting out of the bathroom.

"Booker, please!" Raven pleaded. Booker just ran straight to his room and slammed the door. Chelsea and Levi were sitting on the couch snuggled up in a blanket watching "How to Cake It" on YouTube.

"Hey, what's the matter Rae?" Chelsea paused the video and ask.

"I told them that we were together in the car and he flipped!" Raven said.

"What?" Chelsea ask her eyes were filled with worry and Raven could tell that she was about to panic.

"Hey don't worry about it. I'll go figure it out, okay?" Raven said kissing the top of her and Levi's heads. They nodded and Raven walked to go talk to Booker.

"Booker what's going on? I know you're not homophobic because you didn't act this way when Tess and Nia started dating so what's going on?"

"I wanted you and Dad to get back together!" Booker shouted, raising his head from his pillow. Raven's expression and heart softened and she walked over to her upset son.

"Honey, I thought you were okay with us not getting back together."

"Well I was but… I don't want you with Aunt Chels." Booker said sitting up next to his mom.

"Why not? She's amazing and I love her so much." Raven ask gliding a hand through this curly hair.

"Because it's bad enough people bully Tess and Nia. I don't want them to make fun of you and Aunt Chels." Booker explained. Raven was shocked. Nia never said anything about her and Tess being bullied.

"So you would rather me get a boyfriend or get back with your dad?" Raven ask as if she had come to a new realization.

"Yea. I'm sorry mom."

"Come on." Raven said taking her son's hand. She led him out to the living room where everyone else is.

"My girlfriend is better than yours." Tess said booping Nia's nose. Nia giggleed and smiled.

"No my girlfriend is better than yours." Nia said repeating Tess' action.

"I don't know what you two are talking about but my girlfriend is better than both of your girlfriends." Chelsea says, not even aware that Raven was behind her.

"Thanks Chels but I think we all know my girlfriend is the best out of everyone's." Raven said playing along. She came and sat next to Chelsea, Booker sitting in the chair to their left.

"Is everything okay?" Chelsea leans forward and whispers.

"No. Nia,Tess, why didn't you tell us that you guys were getting bullied?" Raven ask the teenagers.

"Because it's not a big deal." Nia said lacing her fingers with Tess'.

"It is too a big deal!" Chelsea said sounding quite upset. She herself leaning into Raven and taking her hand.

"Look, they can bully us all they want. We don't care. Just as long as they stay away from Booker and Levi." Tess explained.

"Stay away from Booker and Levi? What does that mean?" Raven ask looking at all four kids in the room.

"For a minute kids would tease me and Booker because we are Nia's brother and friend, but one day Tess beat them up and they don't bother us anymore just them. We've tried to help them but the kids just keep doing it." Levi said, getting up and pacing like he usually does when explaining something.

"You guys, this is not okay." Chelsea said.

"Yeah. You all need to talk to someone and have them stop it. We'll leave you all alone about it for right now but it needs to stop." Raven stated. Nia and Tess nodded in agreement.

"You wanna get some ice cream Levi?" Booker ask standing up.

"Sure. If your mom and my mom says so." Levi responded looking the their parents for permission. They both nodded and the boys left.

"Well, Ms.B and Ms.D, if it's okay with y'all me and Nia were planning on going to the mall when she got back." Tess said.

"Go ahead. I know you miss each other. Nia talked about you the whole way back home." Raven said.

"Mom!" Nia yelled in embarrassment.

"What? You did! 'Oh I've missed Tess. I sure hope Tess is home. I can't wait to see Tess.' The whole way home." Raven said mocking her daughter. Nia groaned in frustration, grabbed her girlfriends hand and drug her out of the apartment.

"Well Rae, we're on our own." Chelsea said snuggling closer to her own girlfriend.

"Awe look! Booker, Levi!" Nia said noticing the two snuggled on the couch.

"Awe- wait ew!" Booker said then he noticed their clothes everywhere.

"Did they have to do it on the couch?" Levi ask walking in avoiding the random garments on the floor.

"Get it Ms.B and Ms.D." Tess said.

"Stop it." Nia demanded hitting her arm. Nia went and covered them up a little more.

"Hey babe, I'm going to get my bag from my place. I'll be back in a minute." Tess said walking back towards the door. Nia nodded and Tess threw her a air kiss and wink.

"Mom would kill you if you do what they did." Booker told Nia.

"We're not you creep." Nia said storming off into her room.

"Goodnight guys." Booker said kissing his mom and aunt Chels on their heads and walking to the bathroom.

"Love you guys." Levi said repeating Booker's action and going off to their room.


	2. 2

"Chelsea, the kids are going to be out here for breakfast any minute." Raven said giggling as she stood over the stove. Chelsea had her hands on Raven's hips and her lips latched to Raven's neck.

"We're already here." Nia said opening the refrigerator.

"Good morning Nia." Raven said kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"Morning mom. Morning Aunt Chels." Nia replied kissing her mother on her cheek and walking away.

"Chelsea let up you're going to leave a mark. I can't go to work with a huge hickey." Raven said pushing back against Chelsea.

"Sorry. Maybe I can just nibble on your ear then." Chelsea said wrapping her arms around Raven and leaning in to nibble.

"No. Go get the boys." Raven said turning around to face Chelsea.

"Okay but kiss first." Chelsea said. Raven smiled ,placed a soft kiss on Chelsea's lips, and shooed her off.

"Um mom, you need to touch up your makeup." Nia said putting her dish in the sink. She liked to finish breakfast earlier than everyone but still sat at the table with them.

"Why what's wrong with it?" Raven said looking for the nearest mirror.

"Nothing, I just figured you didn't want to walk around all day with a dark red and almost purple hickey that's all." Nia said nonchalantly.

"Chelsea!" Raven yelled in frustration running to the bathroom.

"Can we get a new couch?" Booker ask on the car ride to school.

"Why do we need a new couch?" Raven ask as if she didn't know what her and Chelsea did on it.

"Because I don't want to lounge on a couch my mom had sex on." Booker said shuddering at the thought.

"Your riding in the car right?" Raven shot back.

"Your point?"

"You and Nia were conceived on that back seat." Raven said a evil smile creeping on her face.

"Oh that is disgusting!"

"Get it Ms.B!" Tess said.

"Tess, honey, you concern me." Raven said as they pulled up to the school.

"Bye Mom!" The twins yelled.

"Bye Ms.B." Tess said hopping out the front seat.

"See you later Auntie Rae." Levi said kissing Raven's cheek before exiting the car.

"Bye guys. Chels is picking you up today!" Raven yelled as they walked into school. She smiled and drove off.

"Hey Booker!" Jake yelled across the locker bay.

"What Jake?" Booker ask with an attitude. Jake was the boy who constantly teased Tess and Nia.

"First your sister, now your mom. Are you and Levi going to start dating now? It's seems your whole family is gay huh?" Jake said his words making Booker's blood boil.

"Stop it Jake." Nia said walking up and standing beside her brother and Levi.

"Yeah dudes leave him alone." Tess added walking over to them also.

"Awe look. The two girlfriends sticking up for their little baby brother." Jake said in an immature voice that adults talk to babies in.

"First off they are twins. Secondly, leave him alone!" Levi said stepping dangerously close to Jake.

"Levi stop. He's not worth it." Booker said pulling his friend back.

"Yeah nerd. You can't bust a grape. Your as weak as your ditzy mom. Booker, you, your sister, and your mom are fags and you can't do anything about it. Your mom too Levi." Jake said turning to walk away.

"What did you say about my moms?" Booker said not realizing he just called Chelsea mom. Booker saw red and then black, before he knew it he had Jake on a wall by his neck.

"Booker stop!" Nia yelled. He dropped Jake and left the jerk gasping for air on the ground. Levi walked past and slapped him, Nia punched him, and Tess kicked him in the gut. All of them headed to class together.

"All of you to your rooms now. Tess, go home." Chelsea said opening the door. The kids all hang their heads and walk to their rooms, not acknowledging Raven on the couch.

"Hey, what happened?" Raven ask looking up from her computer as Chelsea sat down on the couch next to her.

"Apparently, Booker held some kid named Jake against the wall by his throat, Levi slapped him, Nia punched him and Tess kicked him in the stomach. They were all in the principal's office when I got there." Chelsea explained.

"That doesn't sound like them. What happened to make them do that?" Raven ask.

"I don't know. I think we should talk to them. I sent them to their rooms so they could cool off. They were pretty upset, Rae."

"Go get Tess. I'll call the kids out here." Raven said. Within minutes all of the children and the two parents were sitting in the living room, awkward silence surrounding them.

"Why?" Chelsea ask.

"What did he do?" Raven ask.

"He made fun of us." Booker said anger glossing over his eyes.

"What did he say Booker?" Raven pushed a little more.

"He ask if Booker was going to be gay too since his sister and you are." Tess said her teeth gritted and her face a bright red.

"We're not gay. We're bisexual. There's a difference." Raven said as if she was talking directly to Jake.

"We know." Levi said. He looked as if he was about to cry. What could this kid have said that made our kids so upset? Raven thought.

"Okay. So you hurt him because he ask if you were gay? Really guys? You are better than that." Chelsea said, clearly disappointed.

"That's not it though." Booker shot back.

"So what happened then?" Raven ask.

"He called you, Aunt Chels, Nia, and Tess fags. He said Aunt Chels was ditzy and Levi was weak. I don't know what happened. I blacked out and the next thing I know I'm holding him against a wall by his throat, and Nia was screaming at me to stop. This has been going on since Nia and Tess got together, and then you two last week, it got worse." Booker exploded. Raven and Chelsea were shocked. They had never seen Booker, or any of the kids in fact, this upset.

"It's not just him me and Nia get hate directly." Tess said getting a little teary eyed. Nia broke down in tears and Tess pulled her into her arms and held her as she cried.

"I'm so sorry guys. We will try to fix it as soon as possible okay? We are proud of you for holding yourself a back for so long, and I think I can speak for the both of us when I say that you won't be in trouble for anything you did to that little jerk." Raven said. Chelsea nodded and wiped a tear that was coming to her eye. Everyone in the room came together for a group cuddle and cried together for what seemed like an eternity. There was not a dry eye- or nose- in the room. As they all held each other the bond between them became its strongest.

"Auntie Rae?" Levi ask in a shaky breath. Everyone else had gone to sleep in their rooms, Tess with Nia. Chelsea was wrapped in Raven's arms. The short woman woke and softly sat up, careful not to wake her girlfriend.

"What's the matter Levi?" Raven ask.

"I can't sleep. I need to talk. Can we cuddle on the couch for a bit?" Levi ask. With the darkness in the room she couldn't see Levi crying but she heard it in the little boys trembling voice.

"Of course sweetie." Raven said climbing out of her bed. She grabbed an extra comfy blanket, picked Levi up, and headed for the living room.

"Oh Levi I'm so sorry. Have you told your mom?" Raven said stoking the little boy's head. Levi has just told her about the abuse he suffered when him and Chelsea were still with Garrett. The little boy buried his wet face into Raven's chest deeper and shook his head.

"I'm scared." Levi said lifting his head to let his eyes meet Raven's.

"Okay honey. You have to tell her some time. You take your time but you need to tell her." Raven told him. He laid his head back on her chest feeling comfort in her arms. He just nodded his head and wiped some of his tears.

"Auntie Rae?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Is it too soon to ask to call you mommy?" Levi ask. Raven's heart stopped. She wanted nothing more than the kids to call the both of them mom.

"No. Not at all." The little boy paused and Raven waited patiently.

"Auntie Rae?"

"Yes?"

"Can I call you Mommy?"

"Absolutely."

"I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, Levi."Raven gave Levi a kiss on his forehead and rested her head on his. They stayed that way for the rest of the night.


	3. 3

"Rae do you really want to leave the kids at home for this long by themselves?" Chels ask Raven while they were lying in the bed with their limbs intertwined.

"Chels we'll only be 2 hours away and you know they'll call us every 3 hours anyways. We need this getaway." Raven said sliding her fingers through the red locks on Chelsea's head.

"Okay, my love." Chelsea sighed kissing the tip of Raven's nose. Raven smiled, moving closer to connect their lips. Before they could, there was a tiny knock on the door.

"Come in, Levi." Raven said looking towards the door. In walked tiny little Levi a puzzled look on his face.

"How'd you know it was me?" Levi ask.

"Lucky guess." Raven answered with a shrug.

"What ya need Levi?" Chelsea asked her son, turning over in Raven's arms just slightly.

"Is it okay if I steal mommy away from you for a minute?" Levi ask pointing to Raven.

"Sure. Babe, I'll be right back." The shorter woman said climbing out of the bed and picking up an extra blanket , taking Levi's hand and walking to the living room with him.

••••••••••••••••

"What's the matter?" Raven asked the trembling boy who was cuddled in her arms.

"I'm scared." Levi said holding onto Raven tighter.

"Why?"

"Dad texted me and said that he wanted to see mom and I and I don't want to see him because I'm scared he's mad at us for leaving."

"Okay Levi I think it's time for us to face your fear and tell your mother about this before it goes too far."

••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Oh my god Levi I'm so sorry. I thought all that time that he would only beat me. I would purposely take beatings to keep you safe but, I failed. I'm a terrible mom-" Chelsea sobbed.

"No. Chelsea, no. I will not sit here and watch you do this to yourself. You are a wonderful mother. You had no idea what would happen to Levi and you tried your best to protect him from everything Garret threw you all's way." Raven said taking her girlfriend's hands into hers.

"Mom please don't blame yourself. I'm sorry I even told you." Levi said clutching even harder onto Raven. Levi found that he trusted Raven with his heart and his well being. She was his safe place. He could talk to her about anything in the world and she would be right there to listen.

"Levi, I'm glad you told me. I needed to know. I will talk to Garret and find a way for him to leave us alone. Until then I want you to stay in the house or with Booker, Nia, and Tess while we're gone." Chelsea instructed putting on her big girl britches and being strong for her son. Levi nodded his head in understanding and parted from Raven to fall into Chelsea's arms. The second Chelsea released him he clung back to Raven.

"Chels I'll come back to bed later. I think Levi still needs me for a little bit." Raven said to the redhead. Chelsea placed a soft kiss on Levi's head and one on Raven's lips before leaving the living room.

"Mommy I love you." Levi mumbled into Raven.

"I love you too Levi." Raven mumbled back into his hair.

••••••••••••••

**So sorry for the long period of time between chapters and for the short chapter. I've got a lot goin on. Well, review if ya wanna. **


End file.
